memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Crossed
(DC volume 2 TOS) | number = 73 | miniseries = Star-Crossed | minino = 1 | writer = Howard Weinstein | penciller = Rachel Ketchum | inker = Mark Heike | colorist = Ray Murtaugh | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus = | published = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2254 & 2260 |}} Star-Crossed was a Star Trek: The Original Series comic book, the first issue in the ''Star-Crossed'' trilogy written by Howard Weinstein. The trilogy dealt with the relationship between James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus. The three issues were penciled by Rachel Ketchum, inked by Mark Heike and published by DC Comics in . In this story, Kirk and Marcus struggled with their relationship in 2254 and 2260 while serving together in Starfleet. Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Part one of the three-part [[Star-Crossed (miniseries)|''Star-Crossed]] storyline begins in Star Trek #73. For the first time anywhere: the story of James T. Kirk's struggle with the Kobayashi Maru, the Starfleet test of character that helped mold the man who would one day captain the Enterprise.'' Summary 2254 On his third try and with help from Carol Marcus, Kirk makes the best of a no-win situation by reprogramming the Kobayashi Maru test. Gary Mitchell manned the helm of the bridge simulator at Starfleet Academy and witnessed Klingon commander Kozor yielding to the great "Captain" Kirk and agreeing to be helpful. Hours later, Kirk was still in the simulator when cadet Carol Marcus found him. He defended his actions, and later was given a commendation for original thinking. 2260 ;Ship's log, Supplemental : First officer Kirk recording. The ''Eagle has left Starbase 9 bound for the Kysharan sector, to continue our planetary survey mission.'' Six years later when Kirk became First Officer of the , he hadn't expected to find Carol among the crew. Captain Botwin took note of their rocky interaction, and a month later urged Kirk to sort out the relationship before it interfered with their duties. He also asked Kirk to assess her Starfleet potential, as she'd earned equal numbers of commendations and reprimands. The two eventually resumed their relationship and were together three months later when the ship entered orbit of Caperna IV. That evening they had a romantic dinner, but she was distracted by her shaky status with department head Pierre Ratelle. ;First officer's log : Kirk Recording. Preparing to beam down our first survey team to planet Caperna IV. During the survey, Carol became curious about rock strata in a gorge. Believing she'd never get permission to climb down alone and that Gerardi was too busy studying plants, she hiked down for a quick look but lost track of time exploring a cave. When she missed the team's final check-in, Gerardi determined that she'd have to be in the gorge because mineral deposits blocked tricorder readings there. The landing party climbed down to search for her and nearly got caught in a rock slide before locating her. It's clear that Carol is too confined by Starfleet. That evening, she also learned she was two months pregnant. When Kirk reprimanded her for endangering herself and the team, she gave him a letter of resignation. She leaves Starfleet and Kirk at Starbase 9, to be on her own. References Characters :Botwin • Gerardi • Kozor • James T. Kirk • Carol Marcus • Gary Mitchell • Pierre Ratelle • unnamed Starfleet personnel • [[unnamed USS Eagle personnel|unnamed USS Eagle personnel]] Starships and vehicles : • Klingon battle cruisers • ( freighter) Locations :Caperna IV • Earth • Kysharan sector • Starbase 9 Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Jupiter Races and cultures :Human States and Organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :bridge simulator • communications • communicator • computer • helm • scanner • shield • starship • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • warp speed Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • chief surgeon • commander • Federation Starfleet ranks (2240s-2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • officer • Starfleet ranks Other references :bridge • bush • cave • court martial • day • galaxy • geology • Golden Gate Bridge • history • hour • Kobayashi Maru scenario • landing party • mineral • month • mutiny • planet • plant • psychology • purgatory • quarters • resignation • rose • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • transporter room • uniform • warp one • water Appendices Related stories * – Other stories in the Star-Crossed miniseries. * – Carol Marcus and Leila Kalomi in 2241 and 2261. * – Carol Marcus in 2285. Images dC2 73.jpg|Cover image. starbase9.jpg|Starbase 9. lt Carol Marcus.jpg|Carol Marcus. uSS Eagle ap.jpg| . p. Ratelle.jpg|Pierre Ratelle. botwin.jpg|Botwin. Connections Timeline | before = #72: A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, Part IV | after = #74: Loved Not Wisely... |}} | nextMB= Burning Dreams |}} | prevdate= The Kobayashi Maru | nextdate= Child of Two Worlds |}} External link * category:tOS comics